As conditions for the spreading code, which can be used in an SSC system, the followings can be enumerated:
(i) that a large number of communication channels can be obtained; PA1 (ii) that the mutual correlation value between the codes is small; PA1 (iii) that the side lobe value of the self correlation value of the codes themselves is small; PA1 T: state transition matrix of v PA1 N: code length of each sequence in G(u,v) PA1 T: state transition matrix of v PA1 N: code length of each sequence in G(u,v)
and so forth. As a code satisfying such conditions the GOLD code generated by using preferred pairs of maximum length linearly occurring code sequences (hereinbelow abbreviated to m sequence) can be cited.